lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Bellamy
Clara (known as Jeni in the pilot) is a former singer at Lost & Found Music Studios and the former member of The Next Step Dance Studio. She is the younger sister of Giselle, as well as Isaac's girlfriend and crush. Biography Before the Show Clara allegedly attended The Next Step Dance Studio from a young age, along with her older sister, Giselle, but gradually became more interested in music rather than dance."Play the Record". Wikia. Retrieved on January 16, 2016. Season 1 Having a new interest for music, Clara enters Lost & Found and is caught singing by Parker who gives her a chance to audition. Clara accepts the invitation. At her audition for The Next Step and Lost & Found, Clara is initially nervous during her song. After encouragement from Isaac and she improves"Invincible." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. which ultimately lands her a spot at Lost & Found."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. She sings a song in season 1 and is amazing. Clara is gathered by Hannah to perform in a song circle. She can't sing, due to her anxiety, and this is noticed, causing Hannah to console her. Clara lies that she just didn't know the song well. She is given a chance by Hannah to perform again but fails again, causing her to cry."Day After Day." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. after being exposed.|220x220px|thumb]] Clara sings a cover of "Free Bird" at Open Stage without freezing up. Due to the multiple compliments she gets, she accidentally lets out that she wrote the song when in fact, she didn't. She is admonished by Eva, who knows the truth, who promises to keep it secret. The truth eventually comes out, causing Clara's future to be voted on. As the vote goes on, Clara has a meltdown which is stopped when Eva suggests that if Clara composes an original song good enough, she can stay. She does so and stays"Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. but is not happy about everything. She fights with Giselle about not having any friends (despite Hannah inviting her to the concert) and doesn't tell her about her predicament."Sunrise." Wikia. Retrieved on July 30, 2016. Clara is advised to audition for the girls' band by Eva, who thinks it would be a fresh start for Eva. She auditions but does not get in but Eva does. This really infuriates Clara, making her think she is a failure."Callin' Callin' Part 1". Wikia. Retrieved on April 1, 2016. Season 2 Clara takes a break from Lost & Found and returns with a positive attitude. She performs a song with Jude and is very enthusiastic to take part. However, the enthusiasm makes Clara quite assertive and eventually quite bossy. Clara then has an argument with Jude, followed by an outburst. Clara then begins writing and producing music for the boys' band, but she becomes overwhelmed by pressure to perfect demo tapes for Lost & Found's Music Week and falls into a state of depression. When Luke offers help, she becomes furious and kicks him out of the room. With John's help, her parents pull her out of the studio so she can get diagnosed. Personality Clara has very little confidence in herself and is quite timid. She often becomes scared on stage, affecting her performance. Physical appearance Characteristics Clara is pale, with wavy orange-red hair and blue eyes. She is very slim and short. Wardrobe Clara is often seen wearing colours such as pink and purple. She often wears sweaters with skirts. Relationships Giselle See also : Gisara Giselle is Clara's older sister. They are currently on bad terms after fighting. Appearances Season 1 * "Play the Record" * "Invincible" * "All About the Music" * "Day After Day" * "Potent Love" * "Freebird" * "Sunrise" * "Callin' Callin' Part 1" * "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 * "Sweet Tarts" * "Take Control" * "Hit My Heart" * "Let It Go" * "You Could Have It All" * "The Sound of Change" Songs * "Play the Record" * "Original (Clara)" * "Free Bird" * "I Found My Voice" * "Sweet Tarts" * "Do What I Want" Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Main Characters Category:Clara's Family Category:Featured articles Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Season 2 Characters